Recently, various services and additional functions provided by an electronic device have been gradually expanded. In order to improve an effective value of the electronic device and satisfy user demands, various applications executable in the electronic device have been developed. Furthermore, desired content may now be downloaded by inputting a keyword into the electronic device. Today, at least several to several hundreds of applications capable of reproducing or displaying various digital content may be stored in the electronic device. Electronic devices heretofore may be portable and may include a screen having a touch function, such as a smart phone, a mobile phone, a notebook Personal Computer (PC), and a tablet PC. Through the electronic device, a user may search for or download desired content and the electronic device may display thumbnails of various digital content corresponding to a keyword input from the user or receive corresponding content from a server and display the received digital content.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example in which a plurality of thumbnails of an electronic device in the related art are displayed.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the electronic device classifies and displays various thumbnails corresponding to a keyword input on a screen 105 based on a category, and displays a plurality of thumbnails included in each category on the screen 105 in an arbitrary order. The categories are classified into movies 110, games category 120, TV shows 130, and books category 140 in accordance with the input keyword. Further, the thumbnails of the movie category are displayed in an order of Turbo 111, DEXTER 112, and Monster University 113, and the thumbnails in the game category 120 are displayed in an order of billiards 121, a mobile game 122, and baseball 123. Further, the thumbnails of the TV shows 130 are displayed in an order of debate 131, soccer 132, and race 133, and the thumbnails of the book category 140 are displayed in an order of JUNGLE MANRI 141, Power of Relationship 142, and Letters and Drawings 143. The user may display or reproduce desired content through the displayed thumbnails.
In the example of FIG. 1, the display order of the thumbnails is determined by a provider of the digital content. However, a user may want to adjust the thumbnails in accordance with his/her preference and field of interest. Accordingly, in order to provide such feature, it is necessary to configure and display digital content in accordance with a preference or field of interest of the user in view of the keywords in the search request.
As described above, thumbnails corresponding to a keyword are defined by an operator or classified as meta tags in accordance with a predetermined or default concept structure (e.g., first category, second category, third category etc.). Thus, it is currently difficult to dynamically change or adjust a configuration of the thumbnails based on a user's preference or intent. Furthermore, an operator may provide thumbnails corresponding to an input keyword in a uniform manner, so that it may be difficult to compare or select different types of thumbnails. This may limit the delivery of a new product or may limit a user's plan.